When Angels Fall
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Zone into the Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi run straight ahead and click on the "Gate of the Gods" *Zone into The Garden of Ru'Hmet for a cutscene. Part 1 *The first objective is for you to climb a specific tower of The Garden of Ru'Hmet, which are located in the five points of the map. Each tower corresponds to a specific race. *This can be done solo, or with your party, but each person will need to get to the top of their race's tower. **It is much safer(but takes longer) to simply do the race towers for each player(race) as a group. You can go up the teleporters and up floors regardless of race but only the right race will be able to obtain the key item. **Although if all members of the party are good at dodging aggro, it will be much faster if each member simply dodges aggro and go up their own race tower but this will be much riskier. *A spinning Aw'zdei at the long hallway to each tower spins in the direction of the fastest way to the first elevator. **These Aw'zdeis see out of the eye with the lines surrounding it, not the single eye. *In each of the larger rooms is an alcove with another Aw'zdei. You can make your way around it twice or sleep it and run to the elevator. *There are two more floors of enemies in the towers. The elevators going up alternate sides. If the first elevator was on the east side, for example, the second will be on the west, and the third on the east again. :*Flee makes this part easier; run about halfway around, then Flee to the elevator so you get there well ahead of any aggro and teleport away. :* Another technique on the 3rd floor is have a paladin or someone run right through the center. Then sleepga them all at the end and just zone them up. :*Another method is to have a BLM or a RDM just sleep anything that gets in the way. Was able to sleep all the Zdei and the Gharh along the way. It was even lightsday at the time. *The fourth floor has no enemies. Run in and check the Ebon Panel in the center of the room. Any race can check it in any tower to get the first cutscene. After that cutscene, people of the right race in the right tower check it again for a second cutscene, a key item and a new title, Warrior of the Crystal. *Climb towers until everyone has the required key item. * The key items are race specific. They are: :* Light of Mea- for Elvaan. :* Light of Dem- for Mithra. :* Light of Holla- for Tarutaru. :* Light of Vahzl- for Humes. :* Light of Al'Taieu- for Galka. Part 2 *Once everyone has completed their tower, you need to progress up the central area of The Garden of Ru'Hmet (the green dot marks the elevator you want to reach). You cannot reach the elevator directly. Instead, you must run around (similar route to the Elvaan tower) and access it from the opposite side. The route marked in yellow (on the map showing routes to the five towers--CoP 8-3a) is the route you need to take. *In each direction off the central elevator are spinning Qn'zdei pots in groups of four. When they aggro you and move off their starting positions, the door at the far end of the room slams shut and won’t open until they return to their starting positions. These Qn'zdei are totally immune to Sleep and Lullaby, but can be Reposed. *The east and west access paths have a very fast spinning Qn'zdei in them, which makes getting by next to impossible. The North access path is slightly easier, although harder to get to. *You can make your way around the the spinning Qn'zdei, fight them, or run past them and reraise. :*If you walk down one side of the room, in effect you only need to make your way around two of them. The left side seems easier. :*A pet job outside of the party of the people running through the gauntlet can command the pet to attack the Qn'zdei and then kite them through the door, will allow your party members (not currently in your party) to run and hide in the corners while the kiter either zones away or dies, forcing the NMs to walk back to the pedals (they will aggro on the way back, so be careful). ::*Alternatively, to avoid the Qn'zdei rooms entirely, it is possible to let yourself be KO'd outside the sealed door south of the elevator room and be Tractored inside and Raised from within. Note that this door can be utilized normally only by people that have fully completed this mission previously (possessing the Brands of Dawn and Twilight are NOT enough), so whoever is doing the Tractor work would need to have this mission already completed, or else he would need to pass through a Qn'zdei room (in which case, the whole party might as well go along for the ride). *Once in the elevator room, step onto the platform and choose to ascend. *The BC is on the floor above you but the path upward is closed. The nearby Quasilumin will explain that you need to get two key items (Brand of Dawn and Brand of Twilight) to access the third floor. *The Brand of Twilight is to the south and the Brand of Dawn is to the north. *See the map to the right for recommended path to the brands. *The pink dots are warps which count as a zone so aggro enemies will leave you alone if you warp. *Obtain the two brands (along with two cutscenes). Part 3 *Head back to the central elevator and ascend to the top floor of The Garden of Ru'Hmet. Check the Particle Gate for a cutscene and enter the battlefield when you’re ready. ;Ix’zdei Battle *The BC is against four Ix'zdei NMs. *When you warp into the BC you’ll be at the north end of the room, facing south at the pots. This means that if you want to run away from the battle, you have to cross the room and choose the southern door to leave. The door at the north won’t let you leave. *Upon entering the BC, the two larger, closer Ix'zdeis are RDMs (with ~7000 HP) and the two smaller, farther ones are BLMs (with ~6250 HP). All of them are immune to silence and are heavily resistant to sleep. Elemental Seal is the only reliable way to overcome the sleep resistance. Having at least 2 party members capable of using Elemental Seal and Sleepga is highly recommended (/BLM sub is adequate, even for a main job with no innate Enfeebling Magic skill). A 75WHM is known to be able to land ES Sleepga reliably. *The BLM pots are the more dangerous of the two types, utilizing tier 3 -ga spells along with the standard repertoire of Zdei AoE TP attacks to potentially devastating effect. The BLMs should be the first targets. *When a pot gets low on life it may attempt to flee to its starting pedestal. If it sits there for a mere few seconds, it will regenerate to full HP. Stun or use a weapon skill when this is attempted. *Sometimes the BLM pots will take their time moving from their pedestal. You must make sure they leave their pedestal, otherwise they can regenerate to full HP without warning. *After many failed attempts at the fight, the best plan is to use all 2hrs on the BLM pots. Most groups will be able to take out both BLM pots and deal significant damage to one of the RDM pots before a wipe. With only 2 pots remaining, the fight is much simpler. Elemental Seal Sleep the pot that you didn't damage already to raise up members so they can get the XP ^^ *If/when you are about to get KO'd, try to wipe at the door at the southern end of the room near the BLM pots. Wait for the pots to go back to their starting spots (they only regen HP if they flee in battle, so they won’t be healing), Reraise up, rest to full, and continue to kill. *Once you beat the pots, cross the empty room and check the Luminous Convergence for a cutscene. *Every living party member will receive 1000 Experience Points or Limit Points upon winning. (Only once per day) :* You have 30 minutes to kill the Ix'zdeis. Time will be an issue if you wipe twice, but you can still win. Wiping three times is not a feasible option in this battle. :* You will not lose XP for dying in this battle. Only people that are alive upon victory will receive the 1000 EXP reward, however. :: *See Talk:Promathia Mission 8-3 for strategies. *Once you have exited the Battlefield, walk across the room and check the Luminous Convergence for a cutscene. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: The Gate of the Gods--the portal leading to the highest level of the palace--has opened. While your companions scramble to reach the audience chamber, you must find which of the five towers will return you into the light... References